This disclosure relates generally to a system and method for generating targeted advertisements, and more particularly to a system and method for generating and verifying targeted advertisements delivered via a printer assembly including at least one printer device. It is currently known for advertisers to use publicly available information for targeting potential and publicly available clients. Additionally, advertisers may use the publicly available information for advertising merchandise that is likely to be of interest to a particular person.